doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Shadow People
The Shadow People ist ein zweistündiges Hörbuch der Sarah Jane Adventures. Es wird von Elisabeth Sladen gelesen. Handlung Clyde Langer, Rani Chandra und Luke Smith verpassen den Schulbus, der sie zur Klassenfahrt mitnehmen soll, da sie auf eine Alienart treffen, die wie Katzen aussehen. Deshalb bringt Sarah Jane Smith sie zum ersten Haltepunkt. Da es zu spät ist um am selben Tag noch zurück zu fahren beschließt Sarah Jane eine Nacht dort zu übernachten. Schon bald berichtet Rani von einer unheimlichen Begegnung. Sie fühlt sich ständig verfolgt und glaubt sich selbst gesehen zu haben. Sarah Jane macht sich auf um herauszufinden was los ist. Dabei sieht sie ihren Sohn Luke gleich zweimal. Sie erkennt, dass es sich bei dem anderen Luke um einen der Shadow People handelt. Diese Schattenperson ist von den Shedagen erschaffen worden, um der Besatzung eines Raumschiffen zu dienen. Um deren Bedürfnisse zu erkennen immitierte sie deren Wesen. Sie bekam deren Persönlichkeit, Gedanken, Aussehen und Erinnerungen und konnte somit erkennen was die komplette Besatzung wollte. Jedoch starb die Besatzung schließlich und damit hörte auch die Schattenperson auf zu existieren. Erst als Clydes, Ranis und Lukes Klasse auftaucht fängt sie wieder an zu existieren. Allerdings hat sie so lange nicht mehr existiert, dass sie selber nicht mehr weiß wer sie ist und sie glaubt einer der Schüler zu sein. Sie beobachtet die Schüler und versucht ihren Platz in der Gruppe zu finden. Jedoch erkennt sie später, dass sie nicht wirklich dazu gehört. Sie weiß nun wer sie ist und möchte der Gruppe dienen und sie glücklich machen. Darum will sie die Klasse daran hindern wegzufahren. Sie weiß wenn diese wegfährt hört sie möglicherweise komplett auf zu existieren. Sarah Jane Smith erklärt ihr jedoch, dass sie gehen müssen. Sie sagt der Schattenperson, dass diese sie imitieren soll, damit sie sie besser versteht. Die Schattenperson nimmt Sarah Janes Gestalt an und erkennt, dass Sarah Jane alles für Luke und die anderen tun würde um diese zu schützen. Sarah Jane erklärt ihr, dass die Entscheidungen die die Menschen machen, zu den Wesen machen die sie sind. Die Schattenperson konnte jedoch nie ihre eigenen Enscheidungen treffen. Sie nahm immer nur die Wesenzüge derjenigen an die sie immitierte. Sie soll versuchen nun sie selbst zu sein, auch wenn das heißt, dass sie aufhört zu existieren. Daher lässt sie die Klasse ziehen und opfert sich damit selbst, denn sobald die Klasse weg ist hört die Schattenperson auf zu existieren. Zum Abschied winkt die Schattenperson Sarah Jane noch in Sarah Janes Gestalt nach. Sie hat sich jedoch verändert und ihre Bedrohlichkeit, die Sarah Jane bei dem ersten Treffen mit ihr empfunden hat, verloren. Danach verschwindet die Schattenperson für immer. Figuren * Sarah Jane Smith * Luke Smith * Clyde Langer * Rani Chandra * Haresh Chandra Außerirdische * Shadow People * Shedagen * Catkind Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden * Luke, Rani und Clyde treffen eine Alienart, die so aussehen wie Katzen. * Clyde erklärt, dass seine Mutter meint er sei ein Dämon in der Küche. (The Mark of the Berserker) * Rani sagt, dass sie den Doctor getroffen hat. (The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) * Carlas erweitertes Navigationsystem kommt wieder zum Einsatz. (The Mark of the Berserker) * Als Sarah Jane Smith eine Geistergeschichte erzählt gibt sie die Ereignisse von The Ghost House wieder. Kategorie:SJA Hörbücher Kategorie:Stories (Sarah Jane Smith)